Ginny Weasley, the newest Maurader
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Ginny has returned from the battle of hogwarts, every1 is dead but then she get sucked into the past and becomes a maurader This is finished and I hope you enjoy it reviews needed i'd like to hear your views goodbye and Mischeif Managed! BEING REWRTTIN
1. Chapter 1 Down the Rabbit Hole

**I realised how freaking amateurish this is after comparing it to my new style of writing , so I have rewrote the entire story! This will now be longer; in fact this chapter is now very proudly 1k already, goddamn I'm on a role today. Since it's now a brand spanking new years I'm going to update my stories more and write more! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO HOWEVER HAVE A PENCIL WAND THAT HAS NO LEAD IN IT!**

Ginny sighed mournfully as her nimble fingers locked the beautifully crafted wooden box and as she locked her memories away. She couldn't live with it anymore, with the pain of the last battle, the deaths, the screams of pain. It had only been 2 days since the battle of Hogwarts and Ginny was still in shock, she had lost her family, her friends and the man she loved.

_:flashback:_

_"Look a pretty little bird all alone. What's wrong little bird, are you afraid?" Fenrir Greyback laughed as he spotted Ginny. She trembled slightly and tried to back off, but was trapped in between the grimy wall and the grimy werewolf. He wove his clawed hands through her fiery hair and grinned at her._

"_What's wrong little bird, are you afraid of the big bad wolf." He whispered as he leaned into her. Ginny closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come, when she heard a voice. Harrys voice._

"_Get the fuck away from her!" Harry roared. Greyback turned and clawed at Harry as Harry launched at him. _

"_No Harry!" Remus yelled. "You need to find him, I'll deal with Greyback!" _

_Harry looked unstoppable rage fuelling his desire to kill the wolf. But his last connection to her parents' voice stopped his madness. He sighed and looked desperately at Ginny who was still stuck to the war in fear._

_She mouthed 'Go' to him and he nodded. _

_As she watched the two wolves fighting each other, snarling and growling like true wolves. Remus had grown claws and he howled as Greyback slashed at his skin. Greyback leaned over him and when he looked back at Ginny he had a feral grin and his amber eyes were slightly red. He stood up, his clawed hands coated think in what was undoubtedly Remus' blood._

_He stalked towards her and Ginny closed her eyes again. The prospect of being killed, raped and tortured rang through her head and she wanted to cry in fear but she refused to be that weak. She looked up again, her eyes now open. She needed to be strong, like Harry. But behind Greybacks hulking from she could see Remus lean up, half dead and blood staining most of his being, and point his wand at Greybacks back. _

_She could see his mouth mutter the words and she watched as the green flare struck the monster in the back. She finally got off the wall, shaking and quaking in fear. She limped over to Remus and looked into his fading golden eyes. _

"_Thank you Remus, thank youso much." She whispered to him. _

_She leant down and kissed his bloody cheek, and with the sleeve of her jumper she wiped off the blood from his face._

_She went to the courtyard, where her family was but to see most of them were dead. She fell to the floor, looking at the survivors. She felt a soft arm wrap around her. _

"_I'm sorry Ginny, but Harry's gone. It was the only way to kill him." She heard Luna's soft voice whisper._

_Ginny barely noticed the stream of tears that were dripping down her face. IT may have been oiver, but there was still pain ._

_:flashback ends:_

Ginny shuddered as she thought about what could have happened if Remus and Harry had not arrived. What she could do now, she wondered. Live like a widow and mourn those she lost forever, take over her brother's shop and hide the sadness for the rest of her life or just marry someone and try to replace her love for Harry with a strangers love. She noticed something small and glimmering from beneath the pillow. She picked it up and smiled slightly. It was some sort of necklace with an hourglass on it; instantly, it reminded her of Hermione. She sniffed and put it on the desk and leant down to pick up a fallen photo frame and accidently knocked the desk. The hourglass necklace fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it began whirring like a sneakascope. Ginny yelled as there was a flash of a citrus lemon light.

Ginny could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into some sort of a dark hole. It reminded her of the story Hermione had showed her. Alice and Wonderland. She felt herself land on something soft and also hard. It groaned and yelled out and Ginny leapt off whatever she had fell on

"Remus, you prat, why the fuck are you yelling." A voice whined

"Well, I don't know why Sirius. Maybe it's the fact some random chick just landed on top of me and she fell from a freaking black hole that mysteriously appeared on our ceiling." A voice replied snarkily.

"Okay then, now get back to- Wait! What the fuck?" A voice yelled on and the lights flickered on.

Ginny was greeted by three faces. The first was a pale boy with wavy, sand hair and warm amber eyes. The second had shoulder length raven hair, his eyes were grey blue and he smirked tiredly. The last made her eyes water slightly; his hair was messy and was equally raven to the last boy. He had warm hazel eyes, similar to her own, and had lopsided square glasses on his face. She felt a slight red tinge go to her cheeks when she noticed their state of undress, each boy was shirtless and quite muscled for someone their age.

Ginny flopped onto the bed and lclosed her eyes.

"Fuck my life."


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny enrolment

I don't own anything, please don't sue me! (by the way peter dos not exist in this one.)

Ginny woke up to voices around her bed. " Do you think we should wake her up?" Asked Remus in a concerned voice

"I don't know Moony she looks, well you know, peaceful." James replied awkardley

"Well, prongsie boy, I don't know about you but I'm gonna see if I can get to her bra." Sirius told James in a sirius voice (no typo). Annoyance bubbled in Ginny so she pulled her wand quietly from her pocket and pointed it towards Sirius then she thought the word _Levicorpus!_ Ginny jumped out of bed and was pleased to see Sirius hang comicaly in midair by his ankle. "Come on lets go see Dumbledore." She ordered the boys after dropping Sirius on his head. They were heading through the portrait when they bumped into Lily Evans. "Oh sorry." Lily muttered obviously not caring that she had practically walked through James. They continued through the school until they reached his office. "Hmmmm I wonder what the password is, any ideas?" She asked. So they began naming every sweet they could think of until Ginny yelled fizzing whizbees and the ugly stone gargoyle swung to reveal the stairs to Dumbledores office. They knocked politly until they heard Dumbledore said come in. They walked in and Dumbledore looked at her inquiringly. "And who might you be, my dear?" He asked in a cheerfull voice and his merry blue eyes twinkling. "My names Ginny Weasley and I think I may have time traveled." She told professer Dumbledore. She began a spinning tale of the battle of Hogwarts (Leaving out the Mauraders deaths) until she ended when she turn the hourglass over and the feeling like she was using a portkey. Dumbledore was deep in thought by the time she had finished her story. "Well miss Weasley you may stay here and you 3 look after her but make sure noone finds out her past our in our case our future." Dumbledore said. "You will find a trunk with books but since these to are so kind they are taking you to Diagon Ally tommrow." The mauraders and Ginny left but as they were walking down to the breakfast hall, hunger gnawing at their stomachs when Sevurus Snape - more commenly known as Snivilius- walked passed them, he turned and stared at Ginny. Ginny noticed this and whispered something in Sirius's ear, they both grinned and turned to him. " Hey Snapey." Ginny yelled down the corridor. Snape turned beet red and muttered hello Lily. "WHAT!" Ginny yelled in a shocked voice "NO I WILL NOT ASK PADFOOT TO FUCK YOU." Ginny yelled to the whole hall. Snape bubbled with anger at Ginny, obviously thinking it was Lily until he saw her buttery brown eyes and he realised he loved her. Ginny laughed as collapsed in her seat at the gryffindor table she had no idea about what was running through every boys mind right there.


	3. Chapter 3 A disappearing snape

Ginny pulled out the timetable from her bag to see that she had history with Binns. She walked to his room chuckling at the thought of the mauraders having glazed faces of boredom. She was in her own world when she reached her class, it was with Slytherin. She walked into the classroom confidently and looked to see Professer Binns telling everyone to find a partner and sit down. A fugly boy asked her whether they could be partners first and there was practacially a queue to ask her. "Um, No sorry I'm with, Um, Sirius!" Ginny told him and she grabbed Sirus's hair and pulled him to a table. "Jesus christ what was that all about?" Sirius asked Ginny while rubbing in Mrs Maladies hair strengh gel for women on his now tender roots. "Well basicly I didn't want to go with a stranger." Ginny explained until Professer Binns walked in and the boredom began.

_Miss Ginny is bored so she is passing notes._

_Mr Padfoot is equally bored and wants to punch grease face._

_Miss Ginny must say your face is so glazed with boredom, you could be a donut._

_Mr Padfoot asks am I a sexy donut.;_

_Miss Ginny says No, your an ugly donut and she is going because Binns had decided to bore his eyes into my head._

Binns voice droned on until he finally said class dismissed. Ginny walked with Sirius and Remus, occasionally laughing at their jokes and joining in with their insults for a greasy git. When they reached potions they noticed a list saying partners on it. Ginny looked for her name and saw- to her horror- that it was Snape. She trudged into potions and sat down next to him and began to converse with Sirius who was across the table from them. I can't belive my luck. Snape thought. I get to sit next to the cutest and sexeist in the whole of sixth year! Slughorn cleared his throat. "Make something in your pairs and impress me!" Slughorn told them. "

"So what potion do you want to do Snivy?" Asked Ginny boredly. Snape stared at her and Ginny rolled her eyes buyt he was in a trance do she told Sirius to watch her for 1 minute and she slapped Snaope round the face much to the mauraders amusment. "Fuck this I'm making dreamless sleep potion." Ginny muttered as she flicked through her book.

"Uh sure." Snape replied, his eyes watching her as she grabbed the ingredients. Snape studied Ginnys face and her body as she stirred the potion and chopped ingredients etc. "Are you gonna help or what?" Ginny demanded

"Damnit Sirius our potions mucked up." Remus yelled at a unobservent Sirius. Remus followed his eyes to see him watching Snape checking out Ginny. " I don't like the way Snapes looking at Ginny." Sirius complained quietly to an angry Remus.

"Jesus christ Sirius he's checking her out not raping her." Remus retorted

"Not yet."Sirius muttered. Then there was a loud bang and Ginny was knocked out and Snape on top of her. Sirius tried to get to her but the room was filled with black smoke and Snape and Ginny had disappeared.


	4. Chapter4 Sirius & GinnyFinally together

Ginny started coughing loudly when she regained conceinses. Where was she? She looked round, un aware she was being watched by Snape. "Oi you slimy greaseball where the fuck am I?" She yelled out. _I wish I could leave._She thought but then Snape stepped out from his hidey hole with a triumphent smirk etched across his face. "Hello Miss Weasley." He said in a dulcent tone.

"Tell me where the fuck I am before I punch your greasy little, I mean troumendsly large nose." Ginny said angrily to him.

"Don't worry this will only take a minute." Snape said and once again Ginnys world turned to darkness

"Remus wheres the fucking map." James yelled across the room

"Dunno Prongs and neither dos Moony, any way im gonna search for her." Sirius yelled back. Sirius couldn't help feeling a little smug; he told Remus the way Snivly was looking at Ginny was bad. Sirius lept across the bed and walked through the common room. There was the usal hey Sirius from a group pf girls huddled near the portrait.

Sirius went through every room and every floor until he walked pass an ordinary looking wall thinking I need to find Ginny. The room of requirement opened to him and he ran inside to see Ginny lieing on the bed cursing colourful words at a smug looking snape who was lieing on a hammock that was swinging lazily above Ginny. "Oi grease ball, I have come to take Ginny to the common room she needs to have a shower so she can wash the slime off of her." Sirius yelled at him and he grabbed Ginny and pulled her through the door. "Uh padfoot?" Ginny began "I'm in my underwear."

"Don't worry I came prepared." Sirius reassured her and he pulled an invisibilty cloak from behind him and wrapped it round both of them. "Thank you Sirius." Ginny said and she kissed Sirius passionetly.

"You know we could have some fun since your still in your underwear." Sirius said with a mischeiveous grin. Ginny laughed and thumped him on the head. "Not a chance sunshine." She replied and they ran off to their bedroom.

"Prongs o' buddy o'pal I have found the map." Remus yelled triumphently and he pulled a map out from behind it and it was wrapped in a pair of frilly pants belonging to one of Sirius's pass girlfriends. " Eww gross, put the pants back and we will look on the map for them." James yelled before tapping an ordianary looking peice of parchment and the map of Hogwarts appeared and they noticed that Sirius and Ginny's dots were in the commonroom so they ran down stairs to see Ginny, still in her underwear but she had Sirius's jacket draped over her and Sirius snoring lightly on the sofa, one arm around Ginnys shoulder James and Remus looked at eachother giggled and they brought down a blanket from Ginnys bed and wrapped it round the couple and they let them sleep.

**Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter but I own this i'm working on 3 stories but this is the one im concentrating on so thye chappies will be short and there may be a malfoy appearence if you gimme reveiws.**


	5. Chapter 5 An unexpected arrival

**Authors note: A shout out to paula9000 who had been reviewing for every chapter thanks for the advice, did i mention you get a cookie well you do.**

Ginny looked up to see Sirius head resting on hers and a thick slimy drool escaping her mouth and rubbing into her hair. "Sirius as much as I enjoy seeing that angelic face of yours, I don't enjoy having your drool as a hair product!" Ginny said while pushing Sirius of the sofa. "wazz goin on?" He asked, his voice grumpy and irritaiting. Ginny smiled sweetly and whacked him on the head with a pillow. " Oh nothing apart from the fact my hair is greased up with the drool escaping your mouth." Ginny explained before enchanting every pillow to attack him vicously.

"Ah good morning everyone." She said pleasently as she looked at each of them in boxer short sprawled across their beds. She then noticed something lying on the spare bed everyone hid there sweets underneath. "Oooooooh hello Ginny you have wrackspurts all over your brain." A dreamy voice said to Ginny. Ginny looked up to see noneother than Luna Lovegood sitting on the spare bed her grey eyes watching Remus out of the corner. And thats when Ginny knew that repeating 5th year again with the Mauraders and Luna would be very fun.


	6. Chapter 6 The mauraders in love

**Authors note: I felt a bit miffed that Remus is lonley so i decided for Luna to come don't diss I care for their feelings and by the wayz new story coming soon Mauraders read 3rd book then 4th cuz no one ever dos them.**

"Luna what are you doing here?" Asked Ginny whose mouth was in a O. Luna looked round dreamily before turning to Ginny but before she could open her mouth a dazed James went into a yelling fit. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE RANDOM TIME TRAVELLERS FALLING ON REMUS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.!" He yelled.

"Harry, your heads full of Nargozozles you should calm down or you will kill them." Luna told James in her dazed tone. James stared at her and Ginny went over to him and explained about Harry. " Luna this is James Potter not Harry thats Remus Lupin and Sirius Black is downstairs, we're in the past." Ginny said to Luna. Then there was a scream and Sirius ran up the stairs followed by a swarm of pillows. " Oh hi Sirius I think drakanos's have possesed these pillows so this should do the trick _Drackmos!" _Luna said and she began tapping the pillows with her wand. Everyone stared at her, nothing had changed. "Do you want to see Dumbledore?" Remus asked nervously. Luna turned round and shook her head. "He knows I'm here, so wanna go to breakfast?" Luna said brightly. The boys moods changed and they got changed while Ginny and Luna sat in the commonroom waiting.

"Dos my ass look nice in this?" Sirus asked Remus while wagiling his ass in James's face.

"And, pray tell dos Sirius want me to tell him that the jeans he is wearing flatter his ass?" Remus asked, smirking. But Remus couldn't say much because he had spent 10 minutes finding his tightest shirt." Do's it involve a certain brown eyed red head we know?" James asked, also smirking. They laughed and began to hear someone stomping up the stairs. " AS MUCH AS I LIKE SIRIUS'S ASS ,CAN YOU FUSSY MEN FINISH YOUR MAKE UP ALREADY!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. The boys looked at eachother, wondering how she could hear that, they didn't know she had found an extendable ear in her pocket. They ran down and Ginny snickered and pulled them through the door, Luna walked behind in her own little world. When they got in the hall once again the boys of Hogwarts we're watching her they looked jealously at the mauraders as they sat in their seats. A soon as she sat down the usal buzz of breakfast emeregad and Ginny could relax. "Yeesh, you would think I was part veela by the way they watch me." She muttered to Luna.

"I wouldn't be suprised after all you have always been the prettiest girl in the school." Luna said suprised. Ginny blushed and noticed that Sirius and James eyes were on her and Remus's were on Luna. " By the way what is a wrackspurt anyway?" Remus asked Luna confusedly. Luna looked at im and smiled. " They're little creatures that go in your head and fuzz up your ears." Luna explained as if it was common knowledge. Remus looked happy bu still slightly confused while Sirius on the other hand giggled. " Your just like that horrible Ron Weasley he always laughed." Luna snapped while looking hurt. Remus stabbed Sirius with a fork from underneath the table while smiling sweetly. " Oh Sirius has mental problems, he can't help it." Remus said sweetly. Sirius swore under his breath. "I'm sure your unsanitary language is unneccessay Sirius." A positivly evil voice said from behind them. They turned round to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them his headboys badge shining. He gripped his hands on Ginny and Lunas shoulder and they both grabbed a knife or fork and they stabbed his hand- They had a lot of expeirence with the other Malfoy- he cried out in pain and pulled the cutlery out of his hands and sneered at them. "That is a mistake you will regret." He snapped at them. Sirius glared angrily and Remus growled protectivly before blushing and looking at Luna at the corner of his eye. " Anyway Blondie, I'd love to stay but unfortunatly I have to go clean off my shoulder because it's covered in germs from a complete BULLSHITTER." Ginny said pleasently and she and Luna walked out of the great hall beaming. The mauraders eyes watched their backs and a protective urge overcame them and they had to follow the girls.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

**Just a quick shout out to a new reviewer whose name I can't remember.**

"Hermione, what lesson do we have next?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice as they walked from the great hall and into the common room. "Potions but I sit next to Snape so I can't be your partner, sorry but Remus is free." Ginny said to Luna as they flumped themselves in the two arm chairs by the fire. "Let wait for the boys to come back then we will head down to potions. They heard distant laughter and Remus, Sirius and James ran into the common room whilst being chased by an angry Lily, whose hair was purple. Sirius dived infront of Ginny and Ginny laughed and put her feet on Sirius's back. "JAMES, SIRIUS AND MR HEAD BOY GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE SO YOU CAN REVERSE THIS SPELL."Lily yelled furiously. James came back in the room with Remus and they ponted there buts at her and they walked backwards towards her, their asses waggiling. "You bellowed for our asses." James said as he pushed Lily over. Sirius grabbed the oppurtuniy and ran and pushed James on top of Lily so they were lieing on top of eachother, passionatly kissing. "As much as I would love to see you to chew eachothers faces of, we best be going otherwise you will be chewing his face of to get out of detention." Ginny said grumpily and Remus, Sirius and Luna snickered loudly and the now red faced couple jumped out and ran out the door and they were followed by the rest of the gang.

"Ah miss Weasely and Sevurus how is your draught of the living death going?" Slughorn asked inquisitvly.

"Oh fine sir, Ginnys brilliant." Said a rather eager Snape. Ginny rolled her eyes and when Slughorn went to inspect James and Sirius's sludge she let her rath come out. " Sorry snivily but no matter how much you suck up or be nice to my mates I will never go out with a greasy, nose is so big planes get stuck in it slytherin git." Giny said while stirring their potion gently. Snape looked hurt but Ginny ignored, she was now used to the attention the boys payed to her. "Sirius, remember quidditch tryouts today." Ginny whispered to Sirius who was currently observing what would happin if he stuck a trolls foot in Snape pants.

"Of, course but remember no going for seeker." Sirius replied with a goofy grin on his face. Then Slughorn waddled back to his chair and announced that class was dismissed. "FINALLY." Ginny yelled as soon as she stepped out of the door. The guys ran to the Quidditch pitch eagerly. By the end of rather uneventful tryouts the team was assembled the team went as following:

Chasers:

Sirius Black

Ginny Weasley

Holly Jone

Beaters:

Remus Lupin

Harold Godbottemly

Seeker:

James Potter

Keeper:

Frank Longbottem

Ginny was thrilled with the team and so were the rest of the mauraders so they decided to have a party involving firewhisky.

"Oh my god we should play truth or dare." Ginny yelled after chugging down a bottle of firewhiskey. They all agreed-Lily and Luna were there- "Alright me first, I dare James to go into the Girls bedroom in Lilys underwear." Ginny yelled. James looked chuffed and Lily looked horrified. "Does it have to be the ones I'm wearing?" Lily asked and Ginny nodded. Lily excused herself to go take them off and Sirius was miffed. "What no show." He yelled. Ginny looked at him and started attacking him with a pillow. When a embaressed Lily returned with her bra and suprisingly a thong Sirius congragulated James and was vicously attacked by Ginny again. James took his clothes off and turned round, Luna yelled to embaress him "Nice ass." She yelled making everyone turn to her and laugh. When he put the thong and bra on they all went up to Lily dormitary (The girls had to give the guys piggybacs with the help of a weightless charm. They laughed at James horrifing the sleepy first years when he came in their room witha very reaviling thong and bra on. Next Luna was dared to hump the chair for 10 minutes and Ginny was dared to hang from the chandilier in the commonroom. "Ok one last dare" James said. And then all the boys were dared to kiss the girl they most like. Everyone got a kiss and you guys know who kissed who. They went to bed sleeping quietly until Ginny had a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8: Harrys life, saved

Ginny looked around, where was she? She saw gravestones and confusion turned to horror; Zombie of her dead friends and family rose out of there gravestones. George and fred, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Remus. Ginny screamed to see the whole of her dormitry wide awake walking towards her with worried faces. "I-I-I can't h-handle this!" She cried and she ran away from them. "I'll go find her think I know where she went." Sirius and he rushed out of the door to follow her.

"Is you alright, miss." Asked a small house elf. Ginny sniffled and shook her head the house eld disappeared to talk to the other elves that were in the kitchen behind her. She came back with a warm cocoa and Sirius. Sirius hugged Ginny and sat next to her. "I knew you would be in here, it's where I go when the world pisses me off." Sirius told Ginny. Another house elf appeared with biscuits and for some reason pickles. Sirius grabbed the pickles and shoved all of them in his mouth. Ginny laughed, of course who else eats pickles in the middle of the night. Ginny had a stroke of brilliance and she turned to the nearest house elf. "Scuse me but do you know Dobby, house elf to the Malfoys?" She asked the house elf.

"Of course miss, if you want to speak with him he's in the kitchen because he escapes the dreaded family at night." The house elf replied. Ginny nodded quickly and Dobby walked up, his tennis ball eyes watering. "The young miss wished to speak with him." Dobby said.

"Yes I do in 1981 a boy called Harry Potter will be born, He is James Potters son." Ginny said to the house elf. "When he is in his second year at Hogwarts can you folllow him and protect him?" Dobby nodded and Ginny hugged him "If you do well, Harry will free you." Ginny whispered in his bat like ears.

The door burst open, it was saturday morning and James, Luna and Lupin had gone into the kitchens looking for Ginny and Sirius. "Ooooh I've never been to the kitchen, theres a legen that warkgongles live here." Luna said excitedly as they watched the sofa where Ginny was lieing on and the arm chair Sirius was drooling on. They woke the pair and dragged them to Hogsmeade. Ginny was looking forward today because she knew Harry would live past his 2nd,5th and through the torture at Malfoy Manor


	9. Chapter 9 Hogsmead fun

**Authors note: I need ideas for costumes for a party at Hogwarts, plz review them My chemical Romance will be featured during that chappie.**

"Where have our lovely ladies gone?" Sirius asked James after the girls had disappeared.

"Maybe voldemprts kidnapped them." Remus said sarcasticly.

"Yes and now Malfoy has Luna and Voldys doing a threesome with our lovely ladies." James

"Uhh prongsie I don't think me and Lily are pleased to hear your very um intresting convo." A voice said from behind them and they turned to see the three girls laden with bags. "Ah yes Sirius since you are my 'noble' knight you can handle the dangerous task of carrying my shopping bags to hoggywarts." Ginny said after she jumped on his back. "Ah yes Miladys, but what would be my reward for a perilous journey fraught with danger?" James asked Lily who whacked him on the arm. Ginny rolled her eyes at them. "A butterbeer and the biggest bar of honeydukes best choclate." Ginny said as Sirius bowed to her and pretended to kill James who was pretending to be a dragon. Remus began drooling and he practically attacked Luna to get her bags. "And pray tell what do our princess's need so many clothes for?" Sirius asked.

"They are our costumes for the talent show and the magik ball." Lily said. The mauraders looked at eachother in confusion and the girls quickly explained there was a talent show next week and the month after there was a costume party caled the magik ball.

When they returned the girls melted out of site and the boys were left to ponder. "So what are we gonna do for our performance?" Sirius asked as they sipped their butterbeers.

"Who says were even gonna be there?" Remus said.

"We have to the girls are doing it so we need to upstage them." Sirius replied. James nodded and they began to think of songs they could sing and what they didn't know was that the female mauraders were planning to do the exct same thing.


	10. Chapter 10 The talent show

**Authors note: Thank you paula90 for her review of every chappie heres a few question answers: Luna was sent back in time by Dumbledores portraiit and I need costume ideas K?**

The mauraders were having the time of their lives, there act was up next (after the girls) and the girls had disappeared to 'prepare' for there act. Then there was a bang and the lights went off. "Presenting a new house band, the goldon snitches." Dumbledores voice announced

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na

Then a light appeared and the 3 girls appeared on the stage in matching gold micro mini dresses with matching knee high boots with silver wings coming from the back of the dress.

**Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it**

**But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it**

**Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all**

**And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator**

The mauraders mouths were slack as Ginny sang the song, Luna sang back up and Lily was jamming on the guitar.

**Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it**

**But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it**

**In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor**

**Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me**

The crowd began to sing the chorous as if it was not a muggle song.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(From mall security)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(To every enemy)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(We're on your property)**

**Standing in V formation**

Then suddenly the boys broomsticks were chucked on the stage and the girls (luna and ginny) stopped it but the music continued they began to spray pain the broomsticks gold. the boys looked scandalised.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Let's blow an artery)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Get plastic surgery)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Keep your apology)**

**Give us more detonation**

and suddenly they jumped on the brooms and hovered randomly around the stage.

**More, gimme more, gimme more**

**Oh, let me tell you about the sad man**

**Shut up and let me see your jazz hands**

**Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can**

**Remember when you were a madman?**

"I'm totally gonna try that." Sirius yelled out and the entire crowd laughed apart from the slytherins who were glaring at the girls performance.

**Kiss me, you animal**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(You run the company)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Fuck like a Kennedy)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(I think we'd rather be)**

**Burning your information.**

They now began flying over the audience and were chucking colour changing spells at un suspecting slytherins whos hair were now turning gold with red streaks.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Let's blow an artery)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Get plastic surgery)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Keep your apology)**

**Give us more detonation**

**And right here, right now**

**All the way in Battery City**

**The little children raise their open, filthy palms**

**Like tiny daggers up to heaven**

Everyone was now dancing to the song and suddenly the girls had got a hold of a huge vat of honey.

**And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats**

**Ask angels made from neon**

**And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"**

**And the sky opened up**

Then Malfoy and Snape were glued together and the girls began hovering over them

**Everybody wants to change the world**

**But no one, no one**

**Wants to die**

**Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try**

**Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Make no apology)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(It's death or victory)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(On my authority)**

**Crash and burn, young and loaded**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Drop like a bullet shell)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(Just like a sleeper cell)**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(I'd rather go to hell)**

**Than be in a purgatory**

**Cut my hair, gag and bore me**

**Pull this pin, let this world explode**

And as soon as Ginny sang the last line they poured the honey over Malfoy and Snape, the Gryffindors cheered and the mauraders got on stage and the begigging of the song began to play.

**When I was,**

**A young boy,**

**My father, took me into the city**

**To see a marching band**

Sirius was vocals with James as back up and Remus playing bass the band was going swimmingly.

**He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"**

**He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."**

The heavy rock music began to play and the boys ripped of their cloaks to reveal tight leather pants with biker jackets covering bits of thrir shirtless chests.

**When I was,**

**A young boy**

**My father, took me into the city**

**To see a marching band**

**He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"**

Sirius was practically screaming into the mike and all of the girls were crowding the stage swooning when Sirius and James came near the stage.

**Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me**

**And other times I feel like I should go**

**And through it all, the rise and fall**

**The bodies in the street**

**And when you're gone we want you all to know**

"That Ginny will be preggers with Sirius's kid." Malfoy yelled and before he could call her a slut Ginny launched herself at him and she started vicously beating him up and hexing Slytherins who tried to help Malfoy.

**We'll carry on, We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**Until my heart I can't contain it**

**The anthem won't explain it**

Sirius jumped off the stage and began hanging Slytherins by the ankle including Malfoy.

**A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams**

**You're misery and hate will kill us all**

**So paint it black and take it back**

**Lets shout it loud and clear**

**Defiant to the end we hear the call**

**To carry on**

Ginny jumped into Sirius's arms. "Gryffindor chaser, Sirius Black has caught the golden snitch." Lily yelled but then James also grabbed her and held her in his arms.

**We'll carry on,**

**And though your dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though your broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches on**

**And on we carry through the fears**

**Oh oh oh**

**The disappointed faces of your peers**

**Oh oh oh**

**Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all**

**Do or die**

**You'll never make me**

**Because the world will never take my (heart)**

**Go and try; you'll never break me**

**We want it all, we want to play this (part)**

**I won't explain, or say I'm sorry**

**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)**

**Give a cheer, for all the broken**

**Listen here, because it's who we are**

**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero**

**Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)**

**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero**

**I**

**Don't**

**Care**

Then Dumbledore began singing.

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though your broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches on**

**Do or die**

**You'll never make me**

**Because the world will never take my (heart)**

**Go and try; you'll never break me**

**We want it all, we want to play this (part)**

**I won't explain, or say I'm sorry**

**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)**

**Give a cheer, for all the broken**

**Listen here, because it's who we are**

**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero**

**Just a boy, who had to sing this (song)**

**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero)**

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

And with that the Mauraders kissed the girls passionatly and wolf whistles and cat calls from every direction.


	11. Chapter 11 The after party

More my chemical romance songs played as Ginny and Sirius huddled in a corner of the common room because there was a group of envious but slutty girls following them around. Suddenly a drunk Remus came up to their table and he and Luna began sitting on the table and kissing very passionatly. "Uhhh Moony, I know you and Luna are kinda you know very together but me and Ginnerz would appreicate it if you didn't shag on our table." Sirius said regarding the fact that every couple seemed to be making out. Remus and Luna looked at him and then they went up to their room. "Oh er I don't wanna know what their doing." Ginny said and Sirius laughed. He stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. "Lets go upstairs before the slut club begans another attack with reinforcements." Sirius said. Ginny took his hand and the began walking towards the bedroom stairs but they were stopped by a blonde, busty and most importantly slutty girl. "Sirius, maybe I could join in your bedroom." She purred as she bent over so he could see her cleavage. Ginny looked disgusted and Sirius was amused. "Ah yes but as you can see I have a perfectly clean girl here."Sirius said. "Not a 2 Galleon whore." Ginny laughed while the girl thought about and Sirius laughed clearly finding her stupidity funny. Sirius pushed her out of the way and they went into their room. Ginny got into bed and began thinking about Harry, after all if he hadn't died then she would be with him. She thought about Luna afterall Remus had taught them! He was about 37 then and Luna was 12 and Sirius he was Harrys godfather how could she do this. If she could go forwards in time she would but what was the point? Everyone was dead and she would be left alone without Sirius, without Harry, without Fred and George, without anybody.


	12. Chapter 12 The quidditch match

Ginny stood bravely with the rest of the Gryffindoor Quidditch team. Sirius and Remus looked reasuringly at Ginny, Ginny smiled she had played before with Luna commintating (She is doing it again). Then the whistle went and the team walked out lead by Holly Jones, captain of the team. The slytherin team led by Malfoy. "And the quidditch match is beginning, Slytherin lead by Lucius Malfoy, I don't like him hes creepy and Gryffindor is lead by Holly Jones also known as the Sirius stalker and The Hogwarts Slut." Lunas voice drifted through the grounds. The captains shook hands and Ginny gave Snape the middle finger as he began staring at her. "And the quaffle is released and immediatly seized by Ginny, I do like her. It's passed to Holly Jones who attempts to score and is succesful!" Luna said into the microphone, almost sounding sane. "The Slytherin beater had hit a bludger at Ginny who is in possesion of the quaffle but then Remus hits the bludger staight at the keeper, I do like him hes very possesive." Luna continued as the bludger found its mark and Snape was knocked out and the chasers began to score ots of goals. "Oh and it looks like Malfoy is attemping to knock Ginny off of her broom, which the seeker shouldn't be doing. Oh but James has caught the snitch! The game is over and Gryffindor wins but Malfoy has jumped on her broom and is trying to do something to her, the quidditch coach is trying to stop it and Oh! Sirius has got Ginny on her broom and Remus has hit Malfoy with the bat."Luna commentated obviously un aware that Professer Mcgonagall was trying to tug the microphone away from her.

Ginny was un aware of the game because Malfoy was trying to get on her broom. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled but then he jumped on her broom. "Why should I, maybe I should push you off then you would have learnt your lesson you filthy slu-" Malfoy began to hiss before he was hit on the head by a bat. Ginny took the hint and jumped on Sirius's broom while Luna told everyone what was happening. Sirius landed and she jumped in his arms. "Cheers but next time I wanna see malfoy on fire." She whispered in his ear before they kissed passionatly, oblivious that the whole school was focusing their attention on the couple. Malfoy and Snape were looking disgruntled as the couple left together to go to the Mauraders after party hideout.

"So, Paddy and Prongs what is the problem with Malfoy." Ginny asked once everyone was their.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius began. "Like half of the school has a crush on you, even Slytherins so they lose their minds when near you." Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Pfff screw them they can want all they like they ain't gonna get me." Ginny said. "Plus it's not half of the school, I'm sure a lot of people fancy Luna and Lily." The girls nodded in agreement, the Maurader women were certainly causing a stir in Hogwarts. "Thats because they want to do a threesome with the ginges or spend a night in a broom cuburd"(Sorry i completly forgot how to spell cuburd my word thing dos not have spell check)James said and like always he was attacked by Ginny. The guys nodded and they went to bed and Ginny was left to scheme about ways to stop Malfoy from being a git.


	13. Chapter 13 The party and new arivals

"Lily, do I look stupid?" Ginny asked. It was the day of the costume party and the girls had skipped potions to get ready, it was a couples party so they had to go in matching costumes, at first they thought Lily and Ginny could go as twins, Luna and Remus as a bumblebee and a flower and James and Sirius as a hippogrif but in the end they decided that Ginny and Sirius were greek gods of love, Sirius wore a toga and carried a bow and arrow and a love potion around while Ginny wore a magnificent flor length gown and a crown that balanced majestically on her curled hair. James and Lily were Spartans, James as a spartan soilder and Lily was a spartan slave and she had to follow him around and Luna and Remus were vampires, Remus wore black wizards robes and he had his hair greased up into a quiff and he had a fake fangs while Luna was Draculas bride and she wore a white wedding dress that flowed around her and she had a veil that covered her now ghostly white face. As they walked in the whole room fell silent, Ginny studied the party guests. Malfoy and Snape were a broomstick and a snitch and Holly Jones was a fox, she wore a low cut dress with fox ears and a tail that flicked as she walked. Dumbledores eyes twinkled he was dress as King Arthur and Mcgonagawll was Gunivere. The other staff were lord and Ladys. Then Dumbledore walked up to the podium and the couples were quiet. "Now as your King for this evening I would like to present My Chemical Romance, the house band for this evening now dance!" Dumbledore said and the curtains raised and Gerard Way, his proper red hair bouncing, Frank Iero who was doing his special smile that melted womans hearts, Ray Toro his afro bobbing in time to the pace he was walking at and then it was Mikey Way, his shades covering his green eyes. "Umm, we're starting with I don't love you anymore." Gerard announced and the song began. Sirius turned to Ginny, he bowed and offered her hand. Ginny rolled her eyes and took his hand. As they spun round the dance floor everyone watched them. "Sirius I'm pooped let sit down." Ginny said when the song stopped and a new song started. They sipped the fire whiskey and butter beer cocktails until Snape walked over to them. "Wanna dance?" He asked hopefully. Sirius and Ginny laughed. "Sorry but I don't want grease on this dress." She said and Snape walked off and then Malfoy came over. "As head boy you have no choice but to dance with me." He said with a sneer. Ginny laughed and Sirius got up angrily. "You can't force Ginny to dance with you." He said angrily. Malfoys lip curled and he grabbed Ginnys arm, Ginny looked for her wand until she remembered that the had given it to Luna to put in her clutch purse. Sirius had also given her his wand so he gared angrily and protectivly. "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ARM." Ginny yelled as Malfoy tried to tow her to the dance floor and without warning Malfoy kissed her. Ginny realised what was happening so she kneed him in the privates he collapsed on the floor and Ginny ran out of the room. "Ginny!Ginny!"Sirius yelled but she had disappeared.

Ginny ran to the room of requirement despretaly thinking I need to see Fred and George, they would understand. Ginny entered the room to see lots of pictures of them and them standing in the room looking bewildered. "Fred!George!" Ginny yelled happily and she ran forwards and embraced her brothers, they seemed to be in 5th year, she wondered what she had changed in the future. "Hmmm maybe we took a wrong turn." Fred said. Ginny laughed. "You didn't take a wrong turn, your in the past we're in the time of messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Ginny said. The twins looked at eachother and grinned identicly. "GINNY GINNY WHERE ARE YOU I WAS ABOUT TO SET MALFOY ON FIRE." Sirius yelled from somewhere. "Come on the guys will be looking for me." Ginny said to them and they left the room happily.


	14. Chapter 14 Discussing stuff

"Padfoot!" Ginny yelled when she caught sight of the white of his toga. Sirius came back and was carrying Malfoy by the ear as soon he saw Ginny he let go of Malfoy and hexed him so his head was on fire. The twins rocked with laughter and so did Ginny. "T-t-these are m-my brothers, gred and feorge wait no fred and george." Ginny said to Sirius. "Sirius looked at them and saw there evil grins and the way there eyes had the mischeiveous glint in their eyes. "They own a joke shop and they invented sweetss that make you ill so you can scive." Ginny added. Sirius smiled and put his arm around Ginny. "Anywayz the others are in the kitchen waiting for us, after all you dashing out after kneeing Malfoy was quite alarming." Sirius said as he led them to the kitchens.

"Oh hello Fred and George I didn't know you were time traveling as well." Luna said happily as she broke off from kissing Remus. Lily and James looked at the twins who were now happily talking to the house elves about the party. "So where did you guys come from?" Lily asked.

"We happened to be walking around Hogwarts after stealing Professers Snapes oil." Fred began. "and replacing it with shampoo." George added. "When we accidently walked into the room of requirement and then my lil' sis runs in hugs us then we hear Sirius yelling about setting someones hair on fire and now we're here."They said in unsion.

"Well for bedrooms me and Sirius could share a bed, Luna usally sleeps in Remus's bed so you guys can have our beds." Ginny said. The twins grudgingly agreed, after all Sirius had told them about the so called 'romantic' nights he spent with sluts and their sister was not gonna be one of them. Soon they went to bed and once again Ginny was thinking in silence as Sirius drooled over the pillow. She wondered if she could bring Harry here, but what was the point? She had fell in love with Sirius now and she hoped it was a decison she would not regret.


	15. Chapter 15 Malfoy AGAIN

**Sorry this chappies short I'm having writers block so it might be will be apprieciated**

"Lalalalallalalala. Morning everyone its a wonderful day for pranking." George and Fred yelled. Ginny woke up to see Freds face staring into hers. "Uhhh Fred, whats up with the close up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing, its just we have potions next."Fred said cheerfully.

"Wait, don't you need to talk to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, realising that the twins couldn't exactly wander about randomly. "Uhhhhhh I dunno, we could pretend to be like roamers and hideout here and in the kitchens all day." George said and ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess loads of timetravllers may freak the teachers out." James said. "At least you guys didn't land on Remus in the middle of the night."

"What?" George asked.

"Oh Ginny and Luna landed on Remus in the middle of the night."Sirius explained and Remus blushed.

Everyone laughed and went to breakfast, they were happy to see Malfoys hair was short and the ends were singed and frayed. He glared at Sirius and smiled evily at Ginny. "Hes never gonnna stop is he?" Ginny said when he approached them.

"Oh look if it isn't the little dog with his slutty bitch."Malfoy said. Ginny, Fred and George stood up angrily. "Oi Malfoy at least she isn't dumb enough to go near you. "Fred said. "and at least Sirius isn't voldemorts lap dog." George finished. Ginny snickered at that and Malfoy glared daggers at her. "If you denie me my right again, you might find yourself falling off the astronmy tower." He hissed in her ear. Ginny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like you would do that after all I don't think your little slave would be to happy about that." James said and he jerked his head atv Snape. Malfoy strode out without a word and somehow Ginny had a bad feeling about something but she didn't know what...


	16. Chapter 16 Sluts & a Portkey

"Oh god dos Beckers ever stop."Ginny thought to herself. She was in divination, a subject the others chose not to do. Holly Jones was sat near her and was shooting daggers at her. "I can't belive Sirius is going out with that skank."She whispered to her friend.

"But still her brothers are totally cute." Her friend whispered back.

"I know, I'm totally gonna see if we can do a threesome." Holly said and that mad Ginny pissed off. She got a peice of paper and began making a note to her.

like Fred and George would ever do a threesome with a slut, they do have self respect you know

Ginny made the note into a paper aeroplane and chucked it at her. Soon another plane came back.

Sirius has lowered his standards if hes had sex with you.

Ginny scowled at her and wrote back

We haven't done anything! I'm a virgin you dumbass.

Holly looked confused as she cucked another plane back

Yeah right, thats why you were sneaking up to his bedroom at the after party

Ginny shook her head in despair, why were sluts such idiots.

We share the same bedroom cuz I arrived at the begging of first term.

Holly rolled her eyes and as soon as class was dismissed she ran out to her next lesson.

"Fred, George you should watch out for that Holly Jones she has some intreseting ideas about what she could get you to do in bed."Ginny said to her brothers after Holly had thrown herself at the twins."We know and you should watch out for Sirius."Fred replied.

"Sirius is fine, we're not in that kind of relationship and if you must know I'm a virgin so there."Ginny said angrily. The twins sighed in relif. "Honestly did you think me and Sirius had sex?"Ginny demanded.

"Well you are pretty close."Fred pointed out, Ginny glared nat him her glare could compete against Mcgonagall. The twins rolled their eyes and looked at her. "We're from the future and if you and Sirius are a couple in the future how come we never saw an older you with Sirius?"Fred asked. Ginnys eyes swelled with tears, she had thought about that before she knew she was not going to be in love with Sirius then after all she seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth. Ginny ran out of the room un aware that Malfoy had heard their entire converstation.

Ginny walked down the corridor absentmindidly, she was thinking about the future, about her and Sirius when someone grabbed her. Instantly Ginny tried to kick and punch what ever was grabbing her but then a hook pulled her navel and she was going somewhere, by portkey...


	17. Chapter 17 Crucio

"Fred, George have you seen Ginny."Sirius asked the twins. They shook their heads and a worried look came across Sirius's face. "She hasn't been in lessons today." Sirius explained when they saw his expression. They all wondered where she was...

Ginny struggled as she was being pulled somewhere. "Great now voldy wants know the future."She thought. The portkey had tooken her somewhere and she heard the menacing voice, that she had once heard tell them Harry had to see voldemort, annonce that she was to tell him the future, fat chance. Soon the cold high voice of Voldemort rang clear. "Tell me the future." He commanded.

"Why should I?" She asked angrily. Voldemort laughed and from somewhere he pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"He yelled and pain hit Giiny. She writhered in pain but she didn't scream, she never felt torture after Harry died. It was pointless. He screamed and repeated it again but stilll she did not speak, Ginny knew she could die but she didn't care, she wasn't going to let Voldemort kill anyone, espeically


	18. Chapter 18 Ginny escapes

Ginny struggled to get up, she was weak after being tortured and locked in a room for days but she didn't care as long as Sirius was safe. Then she realised something,she had her wand. "e-e-expecto -pa-p-patronum." She said and a silver mist appared. She repeated herself, in a stronger and clearer voice, and suddenly a beauiful horse appeared and galloped around, filling the room in a silvery glow. "denake" Giiny began "Tell Sirius and Dumbledore that im being...held somewhere...voldemort...crucio...basement...future... go tell... them."Ginny said her voice becoming faint as she collapsed in weakness and he patronus galloped off to find Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Sirius look it's a horse." Lily said when she spotted the animal galloping towards her, it split into two horses and one came through the window and landed on their table. "That's Ginny's patronus." Fred said worridly. The horse opened its mouth and repeated the message and the guys looked worried. "Frad, george tell Dumbledore I'm gonna go get something a sec." Sirius said and he ran out of the corrider and the twins followed shortly. Sirius ran until he found the room he was looking for; The room of requirement then he began thinking about a way to get Ginny. He entered the room to see a moterbike standing in the middle and a post it note was on it and on it read:

This is a flying moterbike click the red button and it will take you to Ginny.

Sirius whooped in glee, he was going to find Ginny and he gets a FLYING moterbike. Sirius jumped onit and revved the engine and he carefully pushed the red button and their was a pop and he apparated somewhere.

Ginny was lying on the floor after another day of toture this time by the traitor Wormtail, that explained why he had abandoned Hogwarts. Maybe I could change the future and killl him, then Harry will live and so will James and Lily. Suddenly their was a pop and a moterbike randomly appeared in the room. "Ginny?" Sirius yelled uncertainly. Ginny looked up, it was Sirius she was saved! "S-S-sirius i-is that y-you?" Ginny croaked. Sirius looked round and said Lumos and he saw Ginny, her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped, and purple bruises and red cuts were covering her skin and it looked as if she had broken a few bones. "Ginny you look terrible, don't worry, I will get us out of here I promise."Sirius said and he picked up her now incredibly skinny body and placed it gently on the moterbike he sat behind her and reached over her sholders and took a hold of the handles and revved and the moterbike flew through the door and they appeared to be in a big halll in a Manor. "Lestrange Manor."Sirius muttered as he smashed the window open and he flew out of the window and onwards to Hogwarts


	19. Chapter 19 un expected news

"Proffeser Dumbledore!" Fred yelled when he caught sight of Dumbledore silver hair. " Mr Weasley, can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it's my sister, shes been kidnappped by Voldemort." George explained. Dumbledore sighed. "I'm aware of Miss Weasleys disappearence and who was behind but she has returned, Sirius has saved her and she is currently in the hospital wing resting."

The twins looked at eachother and they hurtled down Flitwicks corrridor and they began to race down the stairs to the Hospital wing.

Ginny woke up in confusion where was she? She felt the light glaring on her half open eyelids and she realised she was in the hospital wing. She sat up carefully and she looked to see Sirius sitting next to her bed, his midnight blue eyes sparkiling at the sight of her awake. He passed her a huge tray of food and pumpkin juice and she began eating ravenously. "So whats the diagonsis, doc?" She asked Sirius when the tray was clean and the goblet empty. Sirius smiled at her, Ginny tried to smile back but it came out like a weak grimace. "A few broken bones, most of your skin bruised, starvation and this." Sirius said and he grabbed her arm and showed her a snake with the word slut engraved on her arm. "How?" Ginny asked as she inspected the mark.

"Malfoy, the git got you there and Voldemort let him have his fun and worse it was made using the cruciatus curse which means you will have it forever."Sirius explained, seething at the thought of Malfoy. Suddenly the doors flung open and the twins ran through the door, they looked at her injurys and their eyes rested on the snake. "Hey Ginny, how you feeling?" Fred asked kindly.

"Fine atcully, now I've slept and eaten and etc." Ginny said and she looked at Sirius who winked and listened to the twins rave on about how they were going to vicously beat up Malfoy.

Over the next week most people had visited her and regular visitors were the twins, the mauraders and Luna. Snape had tried to visit once but was ushered out by Madame Pomfrey when Ginny told her she needed rest. Soon she was able to leave and return to lessons. Sirius carried her to the common room as her legs were still weak and when they entered they found Luna and Remus standing by the fire looking nervous. "Hi Sirius and Ginny can you sit down, we have something ,um, important to tell you."Remus said and without everyone was there. "So um we-I-me-us I'M PREGNANT." Luna said after stammering and looking for the correct way to drop the bombshell. Everyone stared and Remus pulled Luna into an embrace when Lily screammed they turned to see the twins suddenly fading. "Cool, I think we're going back see you guys and Ginny don't you go getting preggers." They said cheerfully as they disappeared into the sofa. "Congrats Luna but what are you going to do?" Lily said happily.

"We don't know, I dont want to leave but if I do leave I will have no where to go." Luna sobbed after bursting into tears and being hugged by Ginny. Ginny gave Sirius a meaningful look and they took Luna upstairs to comfert her. By the time the boys came up everyone had fallen asleep on a bed so the boys shrugged and got into bed with their girlfriends. Ginny snuggled into Sirius, occasionally whimpering and muttering things in her sleep. Luna also snuggled into Remus except she was quiet and Lily did the opposite if James tried to get close to her she would push him away and turn the other way. The mauraders and the girls didn't know that their sleep would soon be blessed with another arrival, this time someone from the mauraders time.


	20. Chapter 20 Summer time!

"Sirius, do I look like a witch your stupid deatheater realitives would like?" Ginny asked. She was wearing black robes and she had a black rose tied in her hair. It had been 4 months since Sirius rescued her and Luna announced she was pregnant and it was the end of the term, Ginny had tooken her OWLS again and she predicted a lot of Os since she knew the answers already. Unfortunatly and fortunatly Sirius's parents had agreed to her staying for the holidays. " You look wonderful and your story is your an orphan, you wanted to be in Slytherin and be a death eater but you were in Gryffindor, oh and you have no memory of your family but you know they are not muggles." Sirius said, Ginny nodded as she knew Sirius's parents didn't take kindly to blood traitorss and mudboods as they say. They stepped off the train and Ginny hugged Luna in a tight embrace. "See you next month, I expect your stomach will be bulkier then."Ginny said, then she hugged Remus, then Lily and then James. Then she and Sirius began walking over to a large woman standing with a snooty man and a boy younger than her who looked like Sirius, Ginny thought it must be Regulus. "This her then? She looked likes an ugly wench to me so I see your taste hasn't changed." Robert Black said grumpily when he saw Ginny, who pouted at the comment. She followed the Blacks through Kings cross until they reached a sleek black fire place in the old lost and found, they grabbed some of the emerald green powder that was hidden in an old skull in the moldy "found" box and as they stepped into the fire they would yell "12 Grimmauld place" and the floo powder would take them to another sleek black fire place. The house looked basically the same as it did when the order was their apart from the fact that the black family tree still had Andromeda and Sirius's faces plastered on it.

Over the next weeks she began to miss Luna and Hogwarts espeically because Regulus often blessed her and Sirius relaxation days by asking her on dates which was a mistake because she and Sirius would glare at him and then get revenge by pranking him later. Sirius also longed to get out of the dirty house but one day it snapped, Ginny had been eating breakfast with him when Regulus complained loudly about the pranks Sirius and Ginny had been doing. Casseiopea Black was furious so she marched over to the couple and began slapping Ginny furiously, the slaps making hard CLAP when it made contact with her face. Sirius angrily lashed out at his mother and he grabbed Ginny and yelled that he was leaving forever and he chucked some floo powder down and yelled "POTTER MANSION" and they disappeared with a pop


	21. Chapter 21 Potter Mansion

James and Lily were making out passionetly on the sofa at Potter mansion, Mr and Mrs Potter had left the couple alone because they were low on food. They began to get harder and more passionate when a wolf whistle came from the marble fireplace. The disgruntled teenagers and looked up to see Sirius and Ginny, her left cheek was bright red and Sirius's hair was messed up and they were both sat on their trunks. "Hi guys." Ginny said, her eyebrow raised at the sight of Lilys raised skirt and most of her buttons un done. Lily blushed and pulled her skirt down and she did her buttons up. "What are you guys doing here? James asked, his face bright red. Ginny touched her cheek and Sirius disappeared into the kitchen and he returned with a cold flannel which he put on her cheek. "What happened?" Lily asked worridly.

"Sirius's charming mother decided to slap me continually just for pranking Regulus about 10 times." Ginny said cheerfully. James face looked shocked and Lily gasped. Sirius heaved the trunks out from the fire just in time because Mr and Mrs Potter appeared in the fire place. " Oh hello Sirius and who is this charming young lady." Mrs Potter said when she spotted Ginny slouching on the sofa. "Oh hi I'm Ginny, I was staying with Siri." Ginny said.

"And why are you to here and not with the Blacks?" Mr Potter asked. Ginny looked at Sirius as if to say, "You tell them, I'm to tired". "Uhhh my Mom got stressy at us and she started slapping Ginny so I grabbed our stuff and flooed us here." Sirius explained. The Potters gave eachother looks as if to say thats not surprising. "Well we're happy for you to stay." Mrs Potter said fondly.

"Sure Mrs Potter." Ginny said happily.

"Please call me Jane and my husband Harold." Jane said.

Ginny looked around, she was lost in an awkward corner in Diagon Alley. "Sirius, godammit Sirius where have you gone." Ginny yelled as she made her way through the crowds of excited first years and parents fussing over their children. She walked down the road until she bumped into noneother than Lucius Malfoy. "Ah if it isn't the little slut, I heard that weird blonde kids pregnant, tut tut seems like all newbies are sluts." Lucius said an arragont smirk gradully appearing on his face.

"She's not a slut and how is she a weird blonde kid last I heard you were the weird blond kid."Ginny said angrily.

"GINNY!" A voice yelled and she turned to see Sirius with some twins that bore some resembelence to her. "Piss off Malfoy no one wants to smell the bullshit coming from your mouth." Sirius said and Sirius turnedto the twins who were grinning. "This is Gideon and Fabian Prewett, their your cousins." Sirius said with a wink to make her go along with being their cousins.

"Hi we're adopting you." Fabian said and he grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug then passed her to Gideon who pulled her into a similair hug. Ginny turned to Sirius who was pale green with a bit of envy so she grabbed him and snogged hgis face off. Then Remus ran over with Luna who stomach was looking a little bloated with her pregnancy. "Luna! It's great to see you." Ginny cried and she ran over to Luna and Remus. "Hi Ginny I hear you found Mollys brothers." Remus said happily while Luna watched. Ginny noticed something Lunas usual pale bubbly face was not their instead her face was a ghost pale with purple bruise like shadows illuminated on her face, her hair was more grey than white and messy curls framed her tired face. "Luna you look terrible." Ginny said at the sight of her.

"Yes it's the pregnancy, we think it may be a werewolf." Luna said her voice rough and cracked. Ginny smiled sympthetcily at her friend and looked at Remus who had his arm around her shoulders and was squeezing them. Ginny knew that they didn't have to do their newts but Luna was for Remus, who obviously wanted to work at the ministry. Ginny smiled as she walked to Florish and Botts with her new family.


	22. Chapter 22 I love you

**AN: To all those who are confused and didn't understand the text of the chapter un expected news, fred and george had to return otherwise it wouldn't make sense since they came to this time in the middle of the Goblet of Fire.**

"Anything from the trolley, my dears." The plump witch who walked up the corridors with the trolley.

"Yes I will have 4 packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans please." Luna said hungrily. She grabbed the packets and began stuffing as many of the beans in her mouth un aware of the flavours. "Uh yeah I will have 2 pumpkin pasties please." Sirius said and he passed one to Ginny who started eating hers almost as ravenously as Luna. Everyone began to stare at Luna who had finished a packet of the beans and was starting on the next. "What? I get cravings." Luna said, everyone laughed. In the carriage there was Ginny and Sirius, Lily and James, Luna and Remus and the Prewett brothers, suddenly the door opened and Regulus Black walked in, followed by Snape and Bellatrix. "Can we help you?" Ginny asked, upset by the fact that Sirius's murderer had just entered the room. "Shut it slut im here to talk to my dear cousin." Bellatrix snarled and she dug her fingernails into Sirius's shoulder and frog marched him out of the compartment.

(Sirius POV)

"Listen cousin, aunt will forgive you if you dump the slut for your grand disappearence." Bellatrix announced when they were away from ear shot of the others.

"Never." Sirius snarled sat his cousin who looked tooken aback. "I love her and I always will no matter what." and that was when Ginny knew she had to erase the memories of her life in the future and live here with her soul mate.


	23. Chapter 23 AN

An: sorry guys i have huge writers block for this story because i cant think up anything exciting, ideas would be nice. I'm really busy as wel because im writing other stories now as well as doing a repost/rewrite for someone but im promising the next chapter will be up before march k see you guys soon


	24. Chapter 24 The last Chapter

**Ok I'm finishing this off this is the last chapter then there's an epilouge ok its just i need to finish this and i hate abandoning stories so goodbye I'd like to give a really big thanks to Paula90 my reviewer i wil miss you loads and im sorry if the ending is crap. To be nice I'm writing another time travel fic except it is a Lily Potter/Tom Riddle fic so hope you can read it.**

Months passed and everyone was happy, Remus and Luna were deeply in love and there child was on the way, they were calling him John Xenophilius Lupin. James and Lily were deeply in love as well and were often found making out in broom closets. Ginny and Sirius were like twins, they folowed eachother around and they were always close together. But Ginny knew she was fading. One night the couples were in the common room happily watching the roaring fire when Ginny realised she was leaving. "Sirius it's time." She whispered. James and Lily nodded and gave her a hug. Luna nodded and got up to stand near Ginny.

"I'm sure I will be fading soon." Luna said her big grey eyes filled with tears. Remus smiled at Ginny and hugged her. Sirius looked at her and got up and kissed her passionatly.

"We'll meet up in the future I know we will and we will be in love again." Ginny promised.

Giny hugged him and she began to cry gently.

"I need to give you some information to help you stay alive. Firstly don't trust Wormtail he gave me my mark." Ginny said as she showed them her wrist again. "Secondly, James, if your gonna choose a secret keper make it Sirius or Remus. Lastly kill Bellatrix as soon as pssible other wise she will be the reason you die Sirius.

Ginny cried slightly and she and Sirius began to kiss passionetly again. She faded gently and they let go when she was no more than a figure that was under a dillousment charm. " I will always love you Mr Padfoot." She whispered in his ear. Ginny faded into a miss and Sirius felt a panic attack coming.

"No, No Ginny come back." He said and to everyones surprise he began to cry.

"Shhhh, we'll meet her again Padfoot, I know we will." They said and Sirius sat blankly on the sofa his thoughts on Ginny.

_ Ginny's eyes fluttered and she saw a face, her eyes came into focus and she saw Harrys, No James's, face staring down at her.

"James leave us alone go shag Lily in a closet or something." Ginny mumbled and she tried to turn over.

She heard a familier chuckle and a voice that made her feel faint.

"Well Prongsie seeing that it has been about 20 years since we last saw her like this she stil thinks your shagging Lily in closets." The voice laughed and Ginny bolted up.

She saw her family surronding her, her mother sitting with her dad a stern but loving look on her face, Fred and George were chatting with Bill and Charlie about something and Ron was with Hermione and Harry each of them staring at her and she saw her new family, she saw Remus and Luna except they both looked much older and they had a boy with them, he had Remus's big doe eyes and had silvery dirty blond hair hiding his eyes. She saw Lily and James hugging and she noted that they looked older to and she saw Sirius. He was older but he looked the same and to the Weasleys surprise she jumped up and she ran over and hugged Sirius. "G-g-ginny, what are you doing." Her mother stuttered. She looked at him happily. "You haven't told them." She asked the Mauraders. They nodded and the long story was revealed. Ginny looked at Sirius and she knew that they were both mad about eachother

And now for the short epilouge...

Remus and Luna were married they had a little boy and girl, John and Cara. James and Lily had Harry and another girl called Abby who was his younger sister. Ginny and Sirius got married and they had twins who they called, Cassie (Casseiopea for long) and Kevin. Harry married Hermione and they had two kids, Rose and Albus. Ron married Harrys Sister and they had a little girl called Molly apart ffrom that the pairings were normal. They were all happy and Voldemort? Well he was about to kill Lily and James but he was thwarted by Ginnys love for them and it rebounded and instead of repeating the Harry fiasco, Voldemort was killed. Ginny still had dreams of her old life but she knew she had changed the past, for the better.


	25. AN : Big News Guys!

Hey guys! I've decided to rewrite this, so its coming back bigger and better than before! I'm just finishing up the first chpter now so stay tuned for the new Ginny Weasley, the Newest Marauder!


End file.
